Bring Me to Life
by kawaiitie
Summary: I always envied her, although I wouldn’t admit to it. She was always better than me. I hated her, but now… she’s gone... DracoHermione btw this bit comes later on
1. Eyes

**A/N**- This is really angsty.

AHHH I forgot to put the disclaimer

Well here it is now

**Disclaimer **– I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the other characters, _no matter how much I want to.

* * *

_

**Bring Me to Life**

**Chapter 1**- Eyes

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors…_ - Evanescense, Bring Me to Life

Hermione was sitting in the safety of her room. No one could bother her there, no one could insult her or whisper bookworm as she passed, no one could call her mudblood or know-it-all in her room, no could… judge her. To the untrained eye, Hermione had the perfect life. She had the grades, the beauty, and Harry Potter as a friend. She seemed happy; hell, she even fooled Harry. No matter what, Hermione would simply put on a smile, but inside, she wanted to run away, to run into the darkness that didn't judge her. Yes, the darkness was the only that that kept her safe.

It was maybe about 2 o'clock in the morning. Her parents should have been long asleep by now. Hermione moved herself towards the edge of her bed and opened the nightstand drawer. She saw it there, blinking at her, calling her. She couldn't stand it anymore; she reached out and grabbed at the knife that had been her only friend.

_Slash_

A cut, the blood ran.

She sat there, letting herself bleed until she started to feel light-headed. _That's enough for now. It should get me through tomorrow. _

Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered a few spells.

"Curatio."

The cut on her left wrist healed and vanished without a scar.

"Scourigify."

Just like the cut on her wrist the blood on her clothes, blankets, and carpet vanished, leaving absolutely no trace of what she had done.

Hermione laid back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, savoring the light-headedness that she depended on so greatly.

She closed her eyes and went to sleep, hoping, wishing, the pain to go away.

No one knew of what Hermione did nearly every night in the darkness of her room, and she intended to keep it that way.

* * *

"Master Draco! Master Draco! Mistress says you only have 10 minutes to get ready!" squeaked a little house elf by the name of Dinky.  
Draco Lucius Malfoy shot up out of his bed. Crap!

"Out of my way!" screamed Draco at the innocent little house elf, as he scrambled out of bed towards his bathroom.

The house elf looked at him with solemn eyes. Draco had never been the same ever since last year, ever since Lucius had been sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. _He used to be compassionate_, thought the house elf, but now it was evident that his heart was no longer in the right place. It scared Dinky out of her wits; she wished she could help him, but she knew he couldn't be helped.

"Master Draco… " _what has happend to you?

* * *

_

It was now 10 o'clock and Hermione was nearly done packing. She only needed to pack one more thing – her knife. She placed it in a dark corner of her school trunk where no one would be able to see it. She closed and locked her trunk and sat down, looking at herself in the mirror.

_Time to put on another smile._

Hermione put on yet another one of her false smiles and descended the stairs with her trunk.

"I'm ready Mum."

"Alright sweetheart, just say bye to her father and we'll leave."

Hermione made her way to her father's study and stopped. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in."

"Daddy?" said Hermione cautiously, doing her best not to disturb his work.

She opened the door slowly and looked at her father. He was getting into his years; his hair was starting to gray and his eyes looked a bit sunken in. Despite the fact that he looked so fragile, Hermione knew his heart was strong. It was in his eyes, the way they twinkled when he smiled.

"Yes?" Said Richard Granger.

He looked up at his daughter and smiled.

_There goes the twinkle_.

"Daddy, it is time for me to go.

"Already? It's only 10!"

"I have to leave early for a meeting with Professor McGonnagal."

"About your Head duties?"

"Yes."

Richard Granger stood up out of his chair and walked towards his daughter.

"Hermione," he started, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, daddy."

He gave his daughter another one of his smiles. She smiled back, another one of her fake smiles.

_She doesn't smile with that twinkle in her eyes anymore._

"Honey, promise you'll write often."

"I will daddy."

She hugged her dad once more and left.

Richard Granger stared at the door his daughter had just passed through.

_Hermione, should I be worried?

* * *

_

Hermione was at King's Cross.

_Another year, more work, more torture._

She was sitting in the head's compartment, already having said hi to Ron and Harry. Like always, they had no clue what was going on with Hermione. They just let her continue about her merry way. Leaving her to go the library she seemed to always be in. Little did they know, she didn't always use the library for studying. She now used it to sit in her dark corner to cut herself, to make the pain go away.

She was now waiting patiently for Professor McGonnagal and the head boy to arrive for their meeting.

_I wonder who the head boy is._

The compartment door slid open, and Professor McGonnagal walked in. She closed the door behind her and sat down across from Hermione.

"Morning, Ms. Granger."

"Morning, Professor."

"I see the head boy isn't here yet. We'll just have to wait until he arrives so we can discuss your duties."

At that the compartment door slid open once more and a platinum blonde walked through.

_No! Oh no!_ _Not him…_ thought Hermione.

He took the seat next to Hermione.

"Mudblood." He spat quietly.

Hermione felt a tightening in her chest. She felt her eyes burn, but she refused to let herself cry.

_I won't let him get to me._

"Alright, now we can begin. Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger. Firstly, I want to tell you that you two will have your own rooms, but you will share a common room."

Darkness clouded over Malfoy's eyes and Hermione's eyes dilated with fear.

"Secondly, you will be patrolling the halls from 10 until 12 with alternating prefects."

_NO! no…_thought Hermione.

"and you will be planning any events Hogwarts may have. That is all and I will see you at the castle."

At that McGonnagal left. Leaving Malfoy and Hermione all alone.

"Listen, mudblood. I will not tolerate anything from you. You've got that?" said Malfoy as he stood up and sat down on the seat opposite her.

Hermione nodded slowy.

This was tearing her up inside.

_I wish I could use my knife right now._

She looked down at her hands and then looked out the window.

Malfoy continued to sit across from her. He stared at her, at her eyes. They were cold, so cold, lonely, and scared. A moment of realization dawned on him.

They're my eyes.

* * *

**A/N** – hmmmmm…. I'm not sure if I should continue this. It is so hackneyed. I'll try a few more chapters and see the responses I get. This means you should REVIEW. 


	2. Core

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N** – Sorry for not updating but I've been busy and I've had (and still have) problems with writer's block

HUGZ to future movie maker, infallallthingsaremadesplended, dmhg, xputteckx, Goddess of life and death, and Megan

* * *

**Recap**- 

Malfoy continued to sit across from her. He stared at her, at her eyes. They were cold, so cold, lonely, and scared. A moment of realization dawned on him.

_They're my eyes.

* * *

_

**Bring Me to Life**

**Chapter 2** – Core

…_leading you down into my core…_- Evanescense, Bring Me to Life

They had arrived to the castle and everyone was seated, awaiting Dumbledore's opening speech.

"Welcome. Welcome to Hogwarts to all of you first years, and welcome to another year of Hogwarts to the rest. For some, this is your last year, and I hope that you all know what it is you want to do in this world. This world is one that is cold and unforgiving, but you must know that there are people in this world that is there for you. No matter how bad things get, I want all of you to realize that no matter how things are, I will always be there."

The speech continued with the usual, "The Forbidden Forest is forbidden," and the "The list of things banned from the corridors has been extended to include…" and he went on and on for about seven minutes on the list, considering the fact that Fred and George were officially in the joke business for over two years. The whole hall seemed to be listening with interests with a few "aww's" here and there as favorite Weasley products were banned, but two certain people weren't really listening.

* * *

Hermione sat at her seat. She felt as if what the Headmaster had said was directed at her. 

_M-maybe it was…They do say he doesn't miss a thing…

* * *

_

At the Slytherin table, Malfoy felt the same.

_That nutter is insane if he thinks I'm going to him for anything!

* * *

_

"and I have one more thing to say. Tuck in."

As usual, Dumbledore did a bit of wandless magic with his hands and the food appeared.

I wish I could do that said Ron before he started to fill his plate with every single edible thing within reach.

"Yeah… I wish I could do wandless magic too." Said Harry.

"I didn't mean wandless magic! I meant making food appear…"

Harry snorted into his mashed potatoes.

_So typical_, thought Hermione.

This was always how it was. Ron would make a joke and Harry would laugh, while Hermione would simply sit there. The only thing they ever really talked to her about was Quidditch, her helping them with their homework, and how evil Professor Snape was.

Not once did they ever ask her if she was okay, if she needed to talk, if she needed help.

But it was too late now, she was in too deep. It was as if she lived with this core inside of her. It stayed hidden. It was filled with so many feelings she couldn't quite place. She knew, however, that one of those feelings was one of loneliness.

No one could help her; no one could understand her.

_No one knows how alone I feel inside.

* * *

_

Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table, staring at the back of a head of a certain Gryffindor.

_She cant possibly be feeling any of the same emotions as I am. Shes a Gryffindor. Shes been born to lead a happy life, a life in which she is allowed to make her own decisions. Not like me. Everything is already planned out for me. Hes dead already, and yet he continues to control every aspect of my life with that stupid will of his. _

Malfoys life seemed to be the perfect one. He was born rich. His very image screamed old money, down to the sneer, the hair, the eyes, the way he carries himself, and even the way he speaks. It irritated him. Every single aspect of his life was planned. It was always, when your father dies you will have to do this and this and this. He had to uphold the Malfoy name, handle all of the money. He even had to marry that Parkinson wench.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He felt his arm rise, he felt it descend, but he couldnt feel the pain of his hand connecting to the hard table.

CRASH

* * *

A deafening sound suddenly filled the Great Hall and heads turned to see Draco Malfoy standing over the table, his hand supporting him as he did so.

* * *

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath as she felt a force vibrate through her. She turned around to see the livid face of one Draco Malfoy. Apparently, he had, out of the blue, slammed him hand on the table. She watched him as he left the Great Hall in a hurry, most likely to their dorm.

* * *

Malfoy hurried out of the room, anger blinding his vision as he made his way through the corridors. 

He couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't fair! She doesn't have to do anything!

_WHY ME?

* * *

_

_Does he hate me that much? Does he hate me so much that he can't even stand the sight of me?_

Hermione, for the second time that day felt her test tighten with pain, but she couldnt let herself cry. She couldnt let anyone know the pain she felt. She didnt want to be like Moaning Myrtle, forever stuck in a toilet stall, crying constantly.

She sat through the feast without eating another thing.

* * *

"Ron?" whispered Harry as he sat up in the dark of his dorm room. 

"Hnn?" said an extremely tired Ron; he had eaten way too much and felt the need to sleep it off.

"Did you notice anything wrong with Hermione?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"She wasn't eating anything at the feast."

"You know how she is. She's probably so excited that the school year is starting that she couldn't eat, or maybe she's started that SPEW thing again."

"I don't know…"

"Just get some sleep, we have Quidditch practice tomorrow, remember?"

Oh, right. Said Harry, dropping the subject. Still, he couldnt help but feel concerned.

* * *

Hermione was once again alone in the privacy of darkness. 

It was another hard day for her.

_I deserve to relieve some stress._

She pulled out her knife once more. The cold, hard metal shone in the moonlight. She turned it to where the sharp blade would soontouch her scarless skin.

_Another night. Another night of pain. Another night of loneliness._

* * *

**A/N** – I over did it with the sectioning, but i didn't want to resort to putting in Hermione POV ans so on. I updated! I'm making an effort to update. You all should make an effort to REVIEW! 


	3. Numb

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N**- I am extremely sorry for not updating, but I had a project, which I got a B on because of my dad. I HAD an A, but my dad has a… problem. Well anyway, I wasn't able to go to school on the day I was supposed to present so I had a grade reduction, and this project was 15 of my final grade! Well anyway, I have exams this week, so school is almost over for me so I will be updating again. I decided to update on this fic more, because people seem to like this more than any of my other ones. Once again, I'm very, very sorry.

**HUGZ** to future movie maker, infallallthingsaremadesplended, dmhg, xputteckx, Goddess of life and death, Megan, Emily L. Potter, ktdavey4life, hotaru420, and xxCrossOutEyesxx

* * *

Recap - She pulled out her knife once more. The cold, hard metal shone in the moonlight. She turned it to where the sharp blade would soon touch her scarless skin. 

_Another night. Another night of pain. Another night of loneliness.

* * *

_

Bring Me to Life

Chaper 3 – Numb

…_where I've become so numb…_ - Evanescense, Bring Me to Life

Morning had come and so had another day of enduring for Hermione. She awoke with great difficulty. Light-headedness plagued her, as well as a slight headache one might feel if one were hung over, but this was no hang over. This was much, much worse, and the sad thing was… this was a regular occurrence for Hermione. She placed one hand on her nightstand and gradually pulled herself up, with great effort. She fell and sighed as she sat on the floor.

I-I'm overdoing it… 

Hermione made a move for her wand and muttered a strengthening spell, fearful of the possibility that she might wake Malfoy. She felt the light-headedness retreat and the wave of weakness leave her.

In the next room a Slytherin lay awake.

* * *

_No mudblood at the door. Good, I guessed it worked._

Hermione's muttering had gone to waste. Malfoy had a habit of waking up even earlier than she when he was in a room unfamiliar to his own, but he had heard nothing. He had placed a sound proofing spell on his room the moment he had stepped in it. No sound could be heard from the outside, nor could any sound leave his room. Of course he had wanted it that way, often in the middle of the middle of the night he awoke screaming. He did not know why he did this. All he knew was that his screams were provoked by some sort of unpleasant memory his mind had blocked, a memory of a little girl.

He stood and walked over to his spacious walk-in closet, Thinking whilst he did so.

_Like hell I'd show her any sign of weakness._

He pulled out his robes and trousers and pulled them on over his green silk boxers. His robes, they were black. They accentuated his pale features, giving him a look of godliness. He made his way to his private loo and did his morning routine. He looked at his reflection in the wall-sized mirror.

Perfect.

_As it should and always be._

Even bed hair could not make him look poor in the slightest. Only one of the very few benefits of being rich he had liked.

He finished his routine and made his way back into his bedroom. He packed his black leather satchel with necessary school supplies.

When he was satisfied that he had enough parchment, ink, and quills for the day he packed his books. Arithmancy, potions, and history of magic were on his list today. His mind wandered momentarily as he thought of care of magical creatures. He would be having that class today too if he had not dropped it. He now needed that extra time for head duties.

He made his way into the common room, locking his door behind him.

On the other side of the room another door, identical to that of his, opened and Hermione stepped out. They looked at each other in the eyes momentarily. Malfoy ended the moment with a glare as he made his way down a small, winding stairway which led him to the second floor of the heads' quarters. Wordlesssly, he left Hermione at the top of her flight of stairs with a downcast look on her face.

He hates me that much…

* * *

Hermione waited a few minutes before leaving the quarters, doing her best to put as much distance possible between herself and Malfoy. 

It was still fairly early in the morning as Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She had promised she would wake up Ron and Harry for their quidditch practice.

"Potentia." Muttered Hermone to the Fat Lady.

She stepped into the familiar common room as a wave of sadness came over her. It had only been one night, but she already missed sleeping in the dorm with the others. She ascended the stone steps and opened the door carefully, doing her best not to wake up any of the other boys by accident.

She decided to wake up Harry first.

"Harry… Harry…"

She prodded him a bit and waited. He stirred slightly then he opened his eyes slowly.

"'Mione? What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to wake you up, remember?"

"Oh…" said Harry. He stood up and yawned, "right. Thanks."

"No problem."

She turned to leave, knowing that Harry would wake up Ron himself. She felt a hand grasp her shoulder slightly.

"'Mione? I wanted to ask you… are you alright?"

Fear invaded her body and she paled a bit

_He suspects something._

She put on yet another one of her "smiles."

Even in the darkness of the room, Hermione could tell that Harry was deeply concerned, but she just couldn't tell him anything. He wouldn't be able to understand.

"I'm fine."

Harry felt nothing from that smile. It was lifeless, like she was…

Hermione had changed. It was as if she lost the will to live. He knew something was wrong. He didn't feel any emotion from her. It was as if she were numb from all feeling, but Harry was wrong. Hermione felt loneliness.

* * *

**A/N** – Again, I am sorry! I just can't stop saying it. I hope updating makes up for it a little bit. Please review! 


	4. Soul

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N** – Sorry for the late update, but I haven't been in the writing mood ever since I learned about my sister's recent death.

**HUGZ** to future movie maker, infallallthingsaremadesplended, dmhg, xputteckx, Goddess of life and death, Megan, Emily L. Potter, ktdavey4life, hotaru420, xxCrossOutEyesxx, Melodiah, and xXxThe coldness of lovExXx

* * *

**Recap** - Hermione had changed. It was as if she lost the will to live. He knew something was wrong. He didn't feel any emotion from her. It was as if she were numb from all feeling, but Harry was wrong. Hermione felt loneliness.

* * *

**Bring Me to Life**

**Chapter 3** – Soul

…_without a soul…_ - Evanescense, Bring Me to Life

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had returned from an early morning practice. The team proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron, of course, was leading the pack.

Hermione was sitting at her usual place at the Gryffindor table. By the looks of it, she hadn't eaten in weeks. She was extremely pale and thin. She had obviously lost a concerning amount of weight and the dark areas around her eyes indicated that she was losing sleep. Though it may seem obvious to the whole of Hogwarts that Hermione was in some sort of danger, the awakening truth had only revealed itself to Harry.

Harry sat down next to Hermione, still in his quidditch things, and studied her thoroughly.

_Good Lord! She's a walking stick!_

Hermione, feeling the presence of staring eyes looked up from her potions text to find Harry staring at her.

She pretended not to notice, even though it was point-blank obvious that he was staring.

Little did Hermione know, there was another pair of eyes staring at her: these eyes came from the Slytherin table.

_Look at her. She hasn't a care in the world. I was wrong to ever think that she was anything like me. This loneliness, the pain, it's incomprehensible. There's no way she can feel this. She's a God-forsaken Gryffindor! A know-it-all that can't possibly know what the hell I'm feeling!_

But Draco was wrong… oh so very wrong.

* * *

Breakfast was nearing its end and classes were about to be begin. 

Double Potions was the first class of the day. Surprisingly, potions was actually Hermione's third favorite subject (arithmancy being her first an transfiguration second). There were only the minor problems of being detested by the two most influential people in the class, Malfoy and Snape.

But today's the first day of classes, maybe they won't be so bad this year… 

Don't we all wish.

* * *

Harry had momentarily snapped out of his reverie because the morning bell had rung. He continued to watch Hermione, Malfoy did the same. 

_Why are they staring?_

Hermione knew. She knew that they were staring at her. She knew that she was being watched like she was some kind of helpless and dirty troll, and she hated it. She hated herself.

_WHY DON'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?_

Hermione instinctively moved slower so she would fall behind the rest of the class on their way to potions. She knew there was only going to be one seat left when she arrived. She knew she was going to be paired with Neville Longbottom.

Harry was worried. No, Harry was beyond worried. Hermione was usually the first to arrive in class and Harry knew that if she didn't arrive soon she'd be paired with Neville.

No offense to Neville of course... but he's bloody horrible at potions and he practically guarantees that anyone one who may be stuck being paired with him would most likely end up in the hospital wing during the first 10 minutes of class. The people were often on the borderline of life and death.

How Neville managed to pass his O.W.L.S no one would ever know.

Some believed that Neville had somehow made an Imperious potion instead of the simple sleeping draught he was told to make, thus making his proctor pass him with flying colors.

But nearly everyone also knew that was a lie. How could Neville possibly brew an Imperious potion and not a sleeping draught?

Some believed he copied Hermione Granger's exam, but she was on the other side of the Great Hall.

The rest believed his grandmother had was sent powdered dragon claw because she was just sick and tired of worrying about whether or not he'd be able to graduate.

How Neville managed to pass his OWLS, and with even flying colors no less, no one may ever know, but that's besides the point.

Need to get back on subject.

There were three seats left and if Hermione didn't come soon then she would be practically signing her own will.

Too late. Parvati and Lavander had arrived at the exactly same time, which meant...

_Is being paired up with Neville worth it?_

These thoughts ran through Hermione's Mind as she walked into the class behind Lavender and Parvati.

_Too late now to turn back now._

Hermione stared at the spectacle that had unveiled itself to her.

There was only one seat left, but it wasn't next to Neville.

It was the seat behind him that was empty.

The seat next to Draco Malfoy.

Hermione inwardly groaned and mentally slapped herself.

Even she knew that nothing was ever definite and that she was wrong to think that it was a given that people would naturally stay clear of Neville, but surprisingly, the seat next to Neville was already taken, by Ginny Weasely.

Hermione was being stunned, and scared, and pleased at the same time.

She was stunned beyond words that anyone would pair his or herself with Neville.

Then she remembered. Ginny was considered to be the second smartest witch in the entire school (Hermione being first) and was therefore eligible for taking the NEWTS classes with the rest of the seventh years. In short, Ginny Weasley was bumped up a grade. She would be okay.

But still, people WANTED to be paired with Neville?

It confused her beyond words.

It confused her so much that she hadn't realized that she had continued to stare at the flock of people surrounding the peculiar sight, wanting to see why the hell anyone would pair with Neville I'm-a-walking-bloody-catastrophe Longbottom.

Maybe those rumors that he did take a maximum strength memory potion before the O.W.L.S was true...

Hermione had no time to think of this though, Snape had just walked in and class was about to begin.

Hermione brought her thoughts back on where on earth she could possibly sit now.

With desperate thoughts she willed herself to fall through some random and completely non-sensical black hole in the ground.

She closed her eyes and thought carefully…

_C'mon black hole..._

Nope.

Nothing.

**NADA.**

Hermione opened her eyes and quickly dismissed the remainder of her thoughts as she realized that she was the only person left standing.

She took her seat next to Malfoy and prayed silently.

_Maybe this won't be too bad. I can make whole potions by myself._

But even this was too good to be true.

"Today we will be brewing the love potion _Amor Semper_. You will need the help of your partner in order to make it and at the end of class you will be testing the potion on yourselves."

The class looked on in horror and shock.

"The instructions-

Snape waved his wand

are on the board."

_Forget about the bloody black hole! I'll jump out the window!_

But even in a frantic state she knew that it was damned impossible to jump out of a window when she was in a dungeon.

As the class scrambled to get ingredients from the back of the room, Hermione stood up and made her way to the back of the room. She walked as if she was soul-less, all stiff and trance-like with a look of fear in her eyes.

Harry looked at herand at her fear stricken eyes.

_Poor 'Mione._

She had signed herself a fate even worse than death.

* * *

**A/N**- This wasn't my usual style but I've been having writer's block and this was the only thing that came to mind. 

another note

Amor Semper is Latin for Love Always


	5. Spirit

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N** – Sorry for the late update.

**HUGZ** to The Gryffindor Drummer, infallallthingsaremadesplended, dmhg, xputteckx, Goddess of life and death, Megan, Emily L. Potter, ktdavey4life, hotaru420, xxCrossOutEyesxx, Melodiah, xXxThe coldness of lovExXx, Nyome, goodybad, and ron-lover-for-life

* * *

**Recap** - Harry looked at her and at her fear stricken eyes.

Poor 'Mione.

She had signed herself a fate even worse than death.

* * *

**Bring Me to Life **

**Chapter 5** - Spirit

_... my spirit, sleeping somewhere cold..._ - Evanesense, Bring Me to Life

Ronald Weasley wasn't exactly the smartest cookie in the tin, but he knew that Hermione being paired with Draco Malfoy was a BAD thing.

Being as it was that Ron was paired with Lavender Brown already, and he was in Snape's classroom, he couldn't do anything.

Harry was a different story though. He was smart, not as academically smart as Hermione, granted he was smarter than Ron, but Harry was smart at reading people. That was the result of having taken Occlumens and Leglimens classes with Snape for two years.

At that moment he could tell that neither Hermione, nor Malfoy wanted to be partnered with each other, especially since they were doing love potions that day.

* * *

Hermione was walking back towards the front of the classroom with the ingredients for the love potion.

She knew about this potion, and it's properties as well.

As she thought back to page 357 of Magical Potions and Their Functions, Amor Semper was a powerful potion that HAD to be brewed by two people.

It was a very complicated potion in which the two people, specifically a male and a female, would have to add certain things at exact times.

An example would be that Hermione, the female, would have to add a handful of lacewings at the same time that Malfoy, the male, would have to add a sliver of boomslang.

The last ingredient of the potion was human hair.

Three ounces would be poured into two glasses each, the female would take one of her hairs and drop it in the flask; the male would do the same. They would then have to switch glasses and drink with their arms linked.

It was immensely complicated, and therefore, highly effective. According to Magical Potions and Their Functions, Amor Semper was a potion that would cast two people in love for an hour.

It was also a potion that would tell if the person's hair that is added to the glass drunken was the person most suitable for you.

If you continued to think, dream, or anything of the sort about the person with whom you took the potion, then that person is the person that is best suited for you.

Hermione doubted that Malfoy would be best suited for her, and vice versa, but she hated the thought of being in love with him for an hour.

She had no time to complain about this, even in her thoughts. She had now made it back to the desk and was preparing the potion.

* * *

The potion was nearly done.

She, and Malfoy, read each line carefully. They avoided any excess communication.

No words went past, "pass the essence of Belladonna."

The time then came when the second to last ingredients were to be added.

Snape had made rounds around the classroom to see if there were any mistakes, and surprisingly, there weren't.

He found no faults with any of the potions and therefore sat back down.

This was a sign that it was now okay to add the ingredients.

At almost the exact same times, every female in the class held a handful of lacewings in of their hands while the males held a sliver of boomslang.

Hermione and Malfoy held the ingredients over their cauldron, as did every other pair in the class.

They counted at the same time," one, two, three."

They dropped the ingredients in, all the while accidentally brushing hands.

Hermione gasped.

_His hand is so cold._

Malfoy seemed disgusted and indifferent at the same time, but he had thoughts running through his mind like Hermione did.

_What... what **was** that feeling._

In all of his live, Draco Andrew Malfoy had never felt such warmth.

He suspected it was because he always lived somewhere cold. The Manor, the dungeons, and even his room at Hogwarts was cold.

And yet, here he was in a dungeon nonetheless, and he had never felt such warmth in his entire life.

It was as if a surge of energy passed from her hand to his.

It was, in short, incredible, but the feeling didn't last long.

The warmth left as quickly as it came and he was as cold as ever, if not, possibly colder than before.

He was now left with a feeling of longing, but he quickly shooed the thoughts away as he re-read the instructions.

According to the directions, they were to add the hairs within a minute of adding the lacewings and boomslang, so everyone in the class, minus Snape, plucked a hair and added it to a glass.

The room filled with smoke when the hairs were added, so they had to wait until it cleared to link arms and drink.

After a few minutes, and a few **very** mysterious noises later, the smoke had cleared, and Hermione could swear that the glasses were in a different place on the table, but she made no mind of it.

Malfoy had noticed the same, but made no move to mention it.

There was no use of delaying drinking the potions any further. Everyone in the class linked arms and drank.

What happened next was not expected by anyone.

Nearly everyone in the entire class, with the exception of Snape, had this dreamy look on his/her face.

Dean was staring intently at the back of Parvati's head...

That wasn't right... he was paired with Pansy…

and Pansy was staring at... GOYLE?

Someone must have switched the glasses around before they drank, because now people were looking at other people from opposite ends of the dungeon when they were supposed to look into each other's eyes.

The only two people who didn't have their potions switched were Ron and Lavender, and they were holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes, all the while professing their love to one another.

People all around the dungeon began to move and Snape immediately realized what had happened.

"PEEVES!"

Yep, the poltergeist had switched the potions around, in hope that a huge fight would result in students "significant others" loving other people.

He had succeeded.

The ENTIRE class was in a frenzy.

Ginny was "in love" with Seamus, but Harry was "in love" with Ginny.

Harry's partner, Parvati, was "in love" with Malfoy.

Malfoy… Malfoy was "in love" with Hermione…

…while Hermione was "in love" with… Harry.

Draco Andrew Malfoy had never truly hated Harry James Potter as much as he did now.

* * *

Harry had never thought of Ginny that way, but he couldn't help thinking…

_She's bloody beautiful._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Malfoy muttering a spell.

The last thing he remembered seeing was a flash of green light and a very angry Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N** – I'm not liking how this chapter ended, hopefully I can still do what I'm planning to do with the entire fic… and NO what you think happened to Harry did NOT happen. 


End file.
